Memories: Omiode
by Kizuna Etsuraku Anmari Hoka
Summary: The story of Kanai and Locan and the origins of Djibril, Ibris, Inari, Eien, and Azrael.
1. Chapter 1

Kanai looked out the window of the brothel, she was waiting for the auctioneer to come in and take her to the auctioning room so she could be sold, yet again.

She was wearing one of 'her' best kimono's, it was supplied by the brothel of course, and she would probably end up paying for it later, if it was damaged. Actually, there was no doubt in her mind, that the bidding price she would start being sold at tonight would include the beautiful kimono. The kimono was made from the richest fabrics, and was highly colorful. Its maemigoro was a lavender, with a pink blush highlighting it giving it a brightened flavor. There were rich pink sakura blossoms upon it with aqua colored leaves. Her obi was butterfly style in midnight blue which contrasted with the kimono as a whole beautifully, bringing out the violet and crimson pink in the okumi and susomawashii. The whole look was topped off by a fake sakura pin, to match the sakura upon the kimono, in her purple and blue highlighted - black hair

Finally, the auctioneer arrived, he looked at Kanai, with a vicious sexual spark in his eye, and motioned for her to follow. She obeyed like the good little whore she was, hoping... that this time would be different, that this time she would not have to come back, ever again. She had been auctioned off several times now only to be brought back because she was either too difficult, or not submissive enough, and every time she came back she usually had some new injury.

She had been in this brothel since she was young. After her parents died in a tragic accident, she was sent to her grandparents, not long after that they went bankrupt, for reasons unknown to her, and sold her to a local brothel to pay off their debt. She had gotten used to it overtime... the abuse, the sex, the constant demands that she defile herself for men to earn money, it had become a part of her life. She no longer knew herself anymore, she was just an empty shell with the yearning to please as long as it meant her the promise of no more pain.

She walked into the auction room, and all she saw were pigs and sex crazed monsters staring back at her, if you could even give them that much credit. 'All the typical men, at this rate I'll be back again by the end of the week.' she thought to herself. As she was scouting the room, a man in the corner caught her eyes, he was mostly in shadow but his crystalline eyes were smiling, and his aura seeped kindness to her. 'Perhaps there is hope.' she thought with a smirk.

She was ushered up the stairs to a platform where she was to '_sit pretty_' while she was bid upon. She sat down and fanned her exquisite kimono around herself exposing all the colors and beautiful silk texture. Some of the men in the audience now had sparkles in their eyes, to those men she was a small obstacle in the way of the kimono she was wearing, and the kimono was all they wanted and then... possibly, they would partake of her flesh then promptly throw her out. The Japanese police, would then find her in no time and bring her back promptly to the brothel, but not after they had some fun with her themselves, and then back to work it would be.

She had payed off her debt a few months ago, but was denied her freedom because she was the brothel's most wanted whore. Her downward spiral of thoughts were snapped out of her as the bidding began.

"Okay, now boys, what you have all been waiting for....lets start the bidding of the voluptuous vixen, Misu Kanai over here." the auctioneer said as he pointed to her, she listened carefully as he spoke, to hear what kind of absolutely ridiculous, fish out of water, description they had for her this time. "As you can see this seasoned maiden..." the auctioneer began.

'In other words expert whore.' she thought with a sigh.

"...is quite breathtaking, wearing a traditional Japanese robe, it has real silver fuki, and is made of the finest silks and colors. " he continued.

'Comes with a bonus.' she rolled her eyes.

"Her long ebony hair, which sparkles like the night sky and is, quite well kept, her alabaster skin completely immaculate, and her eyes a kaleidoscopic wonder." he advertised her fairly features poorly.

'In short.... typical Japanese female, fun to mar, and those _so-called 'men'_ will be watching my eye color change for hours marveling like the **idiots** they are.' she smirked to herself minutely, so the audience couldn't see

"We will start the bidding at 500,000 ¥." The auctioneer finished.

'I'm overpriced again, and why is that... well the kimono is one reason.' she sighed in her head. 'We must be in debt again.' she finished her train of thought, as men started calling out ridiculous amounts of money, it didn't take long after that for the bids to reach the millions. All of the men in the room were, most likely, rich politics and or businessmen of Japan. In other words Japan's 'finest'. Kanai smirked again _what a load of crap that was._

The bidding went on for awhile longer reaching beyond her ability to count or comprehend, all the while, she noticed that the mysterious man in the corner continued not to bid, he just smiled. She had inadvertently become transfixed on the man once their eyes met, she couldn't stop looking at him. She wished she could see something more besides his mysteriously fluorescent eyes, at least that is how they seemed from the angle the light hit them in the darkness. When she finally realized she was staring and turned away she came to the realization that the bidding was almost over, the auctioneer had begun to count down, when the man in the corner moved himself from the shadows and bellowed in a deep voice. "5,000,000 ¥." as he opened a briefcase on a nearby table and yen fell out everywhere.

Kanai was too busy gasping to even process how beautiful the now visible man was. That was way over the last bidders amount, like a couple million over. 'That's a waste of money.' she thought but in that same thought there was the underlying whispered gasp of, 'That's a lot of money.'

The auctioneer began to count down again in the stunned silence of the room, apparently, none of the men were that rich. "Ichi, Ni, San.......sold for 5,000,000 ¥ to number 699. Congratulations sir, you may collect your prize at the front counter before you leave." the auctioneer said as he collected the money, his eyes almost visible kuai signs.

Kanai was asked to stand up as she was ushered out of the room by two employees to the front desk of the brothel., where the manager waited for her. The manager looked at Kanai and smiled lasciviously as the employees left.

"What a good job we did this time." he said still grinning ear to ear. "I'll miss you, you know." he said caressing her face.

Kanai pulled back like his very touch burned her core, out of all the men that she had had to sleep with the manager of the brothel was the worse and most brutal of all the men she had ever been with. He was from a foreign land, one she couldn't remember the name of now. She was too scared to think or even move for that matter. The memories came flashing back to her every time he touched her for some reason, the fear freezing her in place. The air seemed to become intense as he seemed to burn her soul just by looking at her. Her body began to tremble, he was probably going to take her right here in the office before she left....**if** the door hadn't opened at the very moment he leaned over the desk to start taking off her kimono.

The man who had bought her came in to claim his purchase, and he _did not look happy_ at the scene that was being portrayed before him. He was in between Kanai and the manager in a split second. "I've come to get the young lady." the strange man said looking to the manager with a glare in his uncolored gemstone eyes.

Now that Kanai could see the man, she could see he was clearly not of Asian descent either, he was handsomely tan in color, and his bluish-white eyes still shone that kindness to her even as she could feel the anger coming from his aura. The man handed the manager a piece of paper, as the manager took it he said to the man "Your prize is all yours for the taking kind sir, I thank you for doing business with us, come back anytime."

The man simply said a "Thank you." and then looked at the manager his aura becoming extremely menacing in that split second and then he said something in what Kanai assumed to be his native language, the manager visibly paled several shades of white Kanai didn't think was possible for a human. The man walked past her and stopped as he grabbed her hand gently. "Come with me..." he said sweetly as he led her out the door, out into the harsh world outside of the brothel.

Soon as they were out of the brothel and faraway from said place the man turned to her as he let go of her hand an spoke in almost perfect Japanese, like this was his place of birth. "You are free now, you may do what you wish with your life." he said. She looked at him ever so curiously, and just smiled as she followed closely behind him.

He walked for awhile before he realized she was still following him. He turned around to face her his eyes meeting hers that were, at the moment, pink in color. 'They weren't kidding when they said her eyes were kaleidoscopic.' the man thought to himself as he noted that her eyes were indeed a completely different color from when they had left the brothel.

"You have your freedom, I do not own you, you may go where you like." he said again emphasizing certain phrasings trying to get his point across to her.

Her eyes turned a misty grey as sadness crept over her face mixed with confusion and she did the cutest thing the man had ever seen and also the saddest. She pointed to her face her eyes wide and asked. "_Ta...da?_"(Free?)

In that moment he didn't know whether to cry or to laugh as he looked at the most peculiar face the woman before him was portraying. It was like she was as a child again, at least that is how it seemed to him, and that she was learning things again, for the first time. The fact that the concept of freedom to her was new... tore his heart in two and in that moment he drew the now confused looking young lady into his arms and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

After the display in the middle of the street, the man withdrew from Kanai somewhat awkwardly, like he had done something wrong, he then grabbed her hand again and started to lead her to what she could only assume to be a good place to dump her at, or he was taking her to his lodgings. She assumed the latter seeing as the man seemed to have no ill will towards her, from what she could sense at least. As they walked she thought to herself 'His hands are so warm, and his eyes are so gentle.' and with that comfort she got closer to him her head on his shoulder as they walked. He looked down at her and smiled briefly as they continued to walk.

When they reached the hotel, he ushered her gently in, like she was made of the finest glass, the kind which could shatter at the slightest touch. What he had witnessed in the street had scared him to his core. At that moment, he realized exactly how fragile she truly was. Though nothing could be seen on the exterior, on the inside was a completely different story. He could now see how much this woman would come to depend on him. She didn't know anything but how to please the men she was bought by, and she would do anything to keep the pain away at any cost, even if it meant her complete and utter humiliation. Though no marks were visible on her skin, he could see them all clearly within her, underneath the veil of her beautiful alabaster white skin, completely unnoticed to the eyes of humans, was a woman that had been beaten, battered, and molested in more ways than one.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked still using his limited, yet perfect, Japanese, not knowing if the woman understood his language or not.

"_Shokumotsu?_" she said her eyes sparkling pink again, with suppressed delight at the thought of being able to eat whatever she wanted, it was another new concept to her, just one of many on the list. "_Hai!_" she said excitedly, nodding her head emphatically. Though she looked mature her reactions were childish and the man wondered exactly how old she was.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously, looking at her face to gauge her reactions.

"_Ni-juu-issai_" she replied to him still thinking about all the foods she wanted to eat. He counted in his head '21.' he thought, she was not overly old, but she acted young for her age, a trait she had kept well hidden when she was on stage displaying herself like a woman for all the men to see. This must be her true nature, in that moment the man believed he had found a truth about this enigmatic young woman, yet he would soon learn exactly how wrong he was about her, and how much he still had to learn.

She looked at him curiously. "_Nani no hitotsu namae?_" (What is your name?) she asked, tilting her head to the side cutely, another uncharacteristic gesture.

"My name is one of great power," the man answered, a grin lighting up the rugged plains of his face. "Are you sure you want to be burdened with that information?" he finished looking to her questioningly with a hint of worry in his eyes. 'If I tell her my name.....they might...' he cut his thoughts off, they would find him eventually and it was rude to keep his name from her.

"_Watashi wa tashika._" (I am sure.) she said with great confidence, again displaying childishly-maturistic actions to him.

"Very well then," he leaned in next to her and placed his mouth next to her ear. "My name is Locan Maestir," the man said in a breathy whisper, he felt a slight shiver from Kanai as he pulled away, and with the shiver brought a hint of...arousal.

Suddenly a cold gust of air rushed through the room, as if a spirit had passed by.

The girl shivered again this time intensely. "_Nandattano ittai?_" (What was that?) she asked as she put her arms around herself, suddenly finding it very cold in the room as well, but as she looked around she saw no windows open and wondered how the cold air had been let in.

"That was nothing _beag luch_,nothing at all," Locan assured her, falsely.

"_Hontou desu ka?_" (Are you sure?) she asked, not quite believing the man for some reason, there was something off in his eyes.

"As sure as I can be," he replied, even though his eyes showed a different image, an image filled with worry, regret, and dread. She was looking at him....no looking past him right through him and he hoped that she would not catch his lie, he didn't want her to catch his lie.

"_Daijobu?_" she asked looking at his face, she was worried now too, finally catching the worry in his eyes for what is was, she looked the man over, he seemed strong enough... so what would make this man worry to the point where it would actually come through his eyes. Emotions, in her experience, only showed through the eyes when they were so strong that you couldn't hold them back. So either something was seriously wrong or.....he was weak at shielding his emotions. She was pretty sure it wasn't the last one, it didn't seem to be in this man's character.

Locan cocked his head to the side in a gesture of total incomprehension. "I don't understand," he said in English, so confused he forgot to translate. She looked at him trying to fake her confusion and failing horribly. He repeated the question in Japanese at the look of confusion on her face and he was slightly surprised when she replied in broken English.

"Aru...yu....oukae." she said speaking to him as if she knew no English, and was just trying to speak it to make it easier on him, nevertheless, she was hoping that he was still oblivious to the fact that she actually did understand English.

"_Hai,_" Locan said, feigning sincerity. He hated to lie to those he cared about, and even though he had only known this girl for a short while, he still cared for her on many different levels. Yet he wasn't going to tempt the fates. He still had no idea how this girl's culture viewed magic. All he knew was that they believed that demons were the cause of all of their misfortunes and that demons wielded great magics for this task. He could not tell her the truth until he was sure she would not panic and try to accuse him of being an _oni, _and then proceed to try to kill him, prompting him to end her existence much before her time.

She was happy that he had bought her broken English, bit not picking up on her actual understanding of English, as far as she knew. "Yu ar... ryin.....tu mi." she said keeping up the act, she was very crafty despite, her blatant immaturities, if only that were an act as well.

Locan looked directly at her. His eyes were wide with shock. She didn't believe him, she honestly didn't believe him? It was a little bit of a shock to him. "What makes you say that?" he asked in perfect Japanese.

"_Anata no metsuki._" (Your eyes.) "_Watashi wa...._ canu si..._sono..._ry en rem." she said in half-broken English, half-Japanese.

"My eyes?" Locan said even more confused than he was before if that were possible, her not believing him had already thrown him for a loop.

Kanai sighed as she decided to give up her facade of not knowing how to speak or understand his language. "This is utterly ridiculous." she said in perfect English with a Japanese accent. "I can see the lie in your eyes." she said her eyes turning a lavender color. "So stop lying to me.... please." she added on the last bit with a tone of despairity in her voice.

"Are you full blooded Japanese?" Locan asked, interested in the nature of her abilities, completely transfixed on her now lavender eyes, usually that color was a sign of power, but as far as he knew he sensed no magic coming from her.

"_Naze?_" she said slipping back into her native dialect, she felt more comfortable in it, even though she could speak many different languages, all she had to do was hear it and then magically she would know and be able to speak them.

"Your eyes," Locan said by way of explanation, peering into her seemingly endless orbs, that humans seemed fit to name as eyes, he could have thought of a few better, more descriptive words, that would be better suited for people with eyes like this woman.

"_Nani?_" another single word question, from the delicate lips of the woman accompanied by a look of confusion and the changing of the eyes to the color of emeralds.

"They truly change color," another simple response, from Locan who couldn't believe that he had set out to free this women and was now finding himself inexplicably drawn to her, he couldn't take her he was already betrothed....but it wouldn't be the first time tradition had been broken in his country.

"_Hai,_ they said my eyes are how you say... kaleidoscopic." she said mastering the word easily.

"Were your parents the same way, or was one of them a foreigner?" Locan asked curious to know this women's lineage, she seemed to be foreign but sometimes there is usually more than meets the eye.

"I do not know. Why do you question me so?" she said an arrogant air about her all of a sudden, that was not there previously. Locan made note of the continuous personality fluctuations.

"I ask because the way your eyes change color depending on your mood is a trait of the people of my country," Locan replied stiffly.

"I have lived here all my life and as far as I know, I am the only one in my family who has the ability to change the color of their eyes. I say that lightly for I know little about my family and find I technically have no control over it.....Locan_-sama._" she said addressing him as a lord, he was her master now, she did not feel like getting hit for disobedience.

Locan sighed. "Sit down, I have much to explain." With that a pillow, that complimented her spring color kimono perfectly, materialized at Kanai's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

hh  
Locan looked at the girl as she watched the pillow, he was waiting to see her reaction to his magic. Kanai looked at the pillow, not surprised in the least bit, that it had materialized from thin air, and sat down _'sitting pretty'_ once again for the second time in a day, waiting for further instructions. She was half in a self programmed mode, it automatically turned on when she was given an order, unable to deny it.

"You seem unfazed by what just happened, why is that?" Locan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have seen a lot of strange things in my time." she said sounding seasoned, like she was now older than she was, Locan's head tilted to the side, her personality changed so swiftly but it was so diverse every time that it was almost impossible not to notice, it was also scary this girl, this woman, had been subject to immense mental damage.

"So you have seen Western Magic before. Well that makes this a little bit easier. Okay, here is the truth, I am the King of a Western Country known as Scotland. Right now a large scale Civil War has broken out and it is not safe for me to be there, so I came to this country for refuge. That chill you felt a moment ago was a Spectre sent by my enemies to anywhere my name is said, in a very vain effort to find me. Any questions so far?" Locan questioned before continuing.

"No, not any questions so far..." she said trailing off being drawn into his eyes again.

"What?" he asked, somewhat confused at the very distant look he was getting.

"Your eyes...for some odd reason draw me in." she said starting to lose herself inside them, her own eyes turning a blank black color.

'Shit! I forgot to shield her from my mesmer!' he thought panicked. "Listen to me very carefully. I need you to pull your lower lip inside your mouth, okay?" he looked at her concerned.

Kanai pulled her lower lip inside her mouth and bit down, as it was a direct order.

"Bite until you taste your own blood," Locan ordered.

She did it immediately not being able to deny an order. As soon as Kanai tasted blood the mesmer that Locan had inadvertently put her under broke and she fell to the ground, fainting from the pain of biting her lip so hard she had tears in her eyes. Locan rushed over to Kanai's crumpled form, extremely worried after watching her collapse.

"Please let this work," he mumbled in a silent prayer to himself. He bit his thumb then began drawing various seals and arrays across the floor around Kanai and himself. "Spirits of the wind hear my cry, lift my voice and let it fly. Across the oceans and the sea, back to the one who gave birth to me. This is a task you pledged to me, as I will it so mote it be!" Suddenly all of the seals and arrays began to glow gold, then a voice filled the room.

"Son is that you?" a females voice asked.

"Yes mother." he confirmed. "I need your help." he explained. "A young woman in my company was mesmerized and I need you to revive her, or at least tell me how." he finished.

The woman began to speak again and Locan could hear the smile in her voice clearly although he could not see her face. "There is nothing I can do from here so it is up to first thing you have to do is concentrate your mana into your hands. Then allow it to flow into her body. That is all you can do, as you are not a Healer by Craft. Go with my blessing mo garsun ri"

"Thank you mother." Locan said as he went through the steps his mother told him to follow. Within moments, Kanai was awake again.

Kanai looked at Locan...."What happened." she said her eyes a misty grey color. She caressed Locan's face and then pulled her hand back quickly thinking herself out of bounds

"You passed out due to psychic backlash from the mesmer breaking, so I healed you with magic," Locan explained.

She looked at him somewhat disappointed she liked the feel of his skin on her skin but she wasn't sure if she could do it without being scolded. She was a trained dog, and if she disobeyed it usually meant newspaper.

"You seem sad a _chara na n-àrann_, what is the matter?

She looked away, he had caught it."Nothing..." she said still not looking at him she was afraid to tell him she didn't think she had the right.

"You can tell me anything without worry of punishment, you are no longer a _oibrì _without rights. You are your own person free to choose your _todhchaì_," Locan assured her, his eyes radiating sincerity.

"I like touching you." she blushed as her eyes turned rose in embarrassment.

"Why is that a problem?" he asked.

"Because I am not allowed free will therefore I do not understand it." she said closing her eyes in pain

"Honestly? There must have been someone before me that you felt this way about," Locan observed.

She opened her eyes they were a deep aqua and they were starting to fill with tears. She just looked at him sadly. "Never..."

"Really?" Locan said in a childish voice not his own, as his eyes flashed crimson for a moment.

She looked at Locan curiously.

"What?" he asked

"Never-mind..." she said shrugging it off as a trick of the mind as she got closer to his face.

"Is something on my face?" Locan asked looking awkward.

"_Ie..._" she said simply as she got close to his lips feeling inexplicably drawn to him.

Locan suddenly pressed his lips against hers, drawing them both into a deep kiss. She moaned in to the kiss, she had been kissed before but never like this it was gentle yet forceful and there was love behind it. Locan growled. He had forgotten what happens when he kisses someone. She lost herself in it completely not hearing the growl. Locan's aura began to grow out of his control. Soon he began pressing Kanai backwards, to the point where he was pinning her to the ground. She started to fight for some kind of dominance before she went completely submissive she wasn't sure what he preferred. A lupine grin formed on Locan's face as he prepared to take what was now his. The girl had submitted to him, marking him as the Alpha and her as his Beta. she submitted willingly as his aura overtook her washing her in his dominance. A burst of magic from Locan dissolved both of their clothing into mist. She gasped not expecting that. Her eyes turned a deep purple as she was hit with a high arousal.

She looked at Locan his arousal dripping precum already he was a descent size, already bigger than any other man she had ever had the 'pleasure' of 'bedding.' His skin was a beautiful tan like the rest of him, and his normally white-blue eyes were now a deep crimson and bearing ferality that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. His body was muscular but not so much that it was scary or overbearing. The easiest way for her to describe him was sheer perfection, nothing else seemed to come to mind as he started assaulting her again with nips and caresses. His white hair cascading down framing his body like a waterfall of soft strands making him look extremely ethereal. It made her shiver as it touched her body giving her goosebumps.

A dark chuckle escaped from Locan's throat as he watched her expression.

She gulped suddenly realizing what she had gotten herself into and it made her shiver again.

Locan licked his lips at her reaction. His eyes became more and more feral every passing moment. He brought his mouth down to Kanai's neck and bit down on it. He laughed at the pleasure filled gasp that escaped her mouth. He began biting his way down her body until he reached her breasts, then he stopped.

She looked at him her eyes pleading, "Why did you stop." she said in a breathy moan full of wanton and lust, his eyes in there ferality, scared her a bit but she didn't care, she liked danger and the challenge it brought her.

"I was debating on what I wanted to do next," he explained.

"What is there to debate about." she said moving causing her breasts to bounce enticingly.

"There are so many delicious options I could go for, it is so hard to choose,"

She moaned at the thought of how many images that simple sentence carried with it.

"Out of all the possibilities do you want to know which one I chose?" Locan asked.

"Which one." she said barely a whisper she was almost breathless at this point.

"This," he replied as he attached his mouth to her stiff left nipple and began biting and sucking on it while pinching and twisting the other between the index finger and thumb of his right hand.

She gasped as he was attentive to her sexual needs arching into his mouth at the stimulation he was causing. "Locan...." she whispered as she put her hands in his silky strands of hair careful not to pull. She was assaulted with unfamiliar emotions that she couldn't explain, yet they felt so right.

This went on for minutes that seemed like hours, Locan occasionally switching between the breast his mouth was assaulting. Eventually he stopped and moved his mouth down her supple mouth nipped and kissed across her stomach and down her thighs until he reached her knees. There he stopped.

Her body was shivering in angelic delight as she road cloud after cloud of euphoria, he was drawing sounds out of her she didn't even know she could make, and all at once as soon as it had started it stopped and she looked at him curiously. "You stopped....again?" she said trying to keep a hold of herself and her will.

"Your knees, they are calloused and bruised. Why?"

She looked at him then cast her eyes downward from him showing a look of pain. Her purple eyes now mixed with blue and grey, making them tri-colored.

Locan ran his hand across Kanai's face in a gentle caress. "Tell me," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the caress and the way he whispered in her ear. "The manager liked to play rough, and when i was bad...." she stopped cutting herself off she couldn't go on it was too painful to remember her eyes started to water "he.....he...." she tried again but failed.

Locan's eyes turned a sinisterly glowing gold. The ethereal light that flowed from them illuminated Kanai's face. A low, threatening growl escaped from his throat. It sounded so sinister Kanai flinched away from him. "What did he do?" he asked in a rough voice, one that told of barely controlled rage.

As she thought about what she was about to tell him she burst into full blown tears, "He would force me to crawl on the hard rocky ground in front of everyone on the street......and beg for his forgiveness as he whipped me......" there was more but she couldn't say anymore she broke and went into full out sobs whining like a newborn baby.

A vicious snarl escaped Locan's throat. "I will kill that man! No he is not a man! He is an animal! Instead of killing him I will take him back to my country and make him serve a punishment fitting of his deeds!" Every vein and muscle on Locan's body bulged. Despite the fact that he was almost homicidal with rage, his arousal had not diminished. In fact it looked to have increased.

She looked at him scared and said through her sobs in a very minute voice. "Your scaring me." her body shook in fear.

Locan looked directly in her eyes. "I will give you a choice. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me. All of my power will be yours to command and my home will be yours."

Her eyes widened, "Why would you do that for me, you barely know me."

"My people have a prophecy. It says that there will come a time when the High King of the Wolves enters the Rice's home he shall find his Queen. He shall know her by her pure white soul and shifting eyes that can see what is yet to be. I believe you are my queen. Tell me have you ever seen something before it happened?"

"Why do you want to know?" she said still scared.

"To know whether or not I am about to fulfill a prophecy if you should decide to stay with me."

She remembered her dreams and how the manager had exploited her as a fortuneteller for more money. Her eyes went black "Master can have what master wants." she said almost mechanically she had slipped into her 'slave state' all the memories rushing at once was too was gone, he had broken her barriers, non intentionally but nonetheless it had happened.

Locan reacted as he had been trained to do."Tell me oh great seer. What do the eyes that pierce the vale of time and space see on this night?"

Her eyes started to glow a deep lavender "Unto to you will be born....." she paused. "five children." Kanai said in a voice not her own but it pierced through the air in a melodious nocturne."The first two of Darkness and of Light, the third of odd descent, and the fourth a fox child born of an unwanted mishap, who will bring a great powerful child whom shall bring with him many gifts but not without consequence." she said to Locan.

"What sort of consequence?"

"That is for you to find out....." she trailed off as Kanai's eyes closed and she fainted, the strain in doing that was too much.

Locan smiled. He had found her at last.


End file.
